Fallen for the New Girls
by Luna Luvgood
Summary: Chapter 2 has Draco fallen for Tiffany as much as she's fallen for him
1. The new girls

The first girls to get off the hogwarts express for there 5th year in witchcraft and wizardry. They were in a american school for there first four years. When the girls got sorted to there rooms they sat with the people of that room. Both Tiffany and Alice were put in the Gryffindor house. The next day they went to potions with snape as the teacher.  
  
When they walked in Draco managed to catch a glimpse of the tall blonde blue eyed beauty.  
  
Which was Tiffany . As she sat near Hermione one of her first friends Draco began to think she was a smarty-pants like her new friend. But once again Draco was fooled. For what he didn't know was behind the looks was a person as mean as himself. The sixteen year-old girl didn't think young charming Draco was bad looking himself either. Well the other young lady ,Alice, came in and sat down by her friend and rather charming Ron. Alice came to think Ron was rather cute. Even though the young girls were friends they had different taste in the men they liked. For example, Tiffany likes the mischievous Malfoy And Alice likes the nice one Ron. Two totally different people. 


	2. Draco and Tiffany an item?

Potions endend. As the girls were walking to the door young Mr.Malfoy stops them from leaveing. "what do you want Malfoy?"said Hermione "id just like a word with one of your new friends granger."Draco snaped Alice looked at him in disgust. But Tiffany in the other hand kind of smiled. They left the class with out speaking to Draco.  
  
When they got in to transfiguration Hermonie and Alice looked at Tiffany.  
"What were you doing?" asked Hermonie  
" What do you mean what was i doing?"Tiffany said  
"how can you look at Draco that way" snaped Alice "ok look you 2 might not like him but i do and thats final i dont want to talk about this any longer"snaped tiffany as she slamed her books on the table. Alice and Hermonie looked at Tiffany with astonishment. Then Hermonie piped up and said "If you like him so much why dont you go sit with him theres an empty set right next to him." "yeah, lets see how much he likes you when Crab and Goyle are around" alice snaped " will he have his to best friend move a nudge for a girl" "we'll see wont we." said Tiffany as she gathered her stuff and moved. Harry and Ron were walking to sit with Alice and Hermonie. "get out of my way Harry"snaped Tiffany Tiffany made her way up to Draco. "Draco do you think i could sit with you this class"Tiffany asked "why not Crab Goyle move over and let the lady sit down!"Draco commanded smiling Hermonie,Alice,Ron.and Harry looked as if they had just got struk by lightning. "i cant believe it" said ron "omg" alice stammered "what is she doing" harry asked hermonie "Well we kind of got in a fight cause she likes Draco"said hermonie "she what" exclaimed Ron "And well i saw draco sitting there and told if if she liked him to go sit with him" Hermonie explainded "and she did and he actually let her sit down."  
  
They sat throught transfiguration.And then after class they headed off to lunch but once agin were astonished by Tiffany. She had left class with Draco. After they were trough with lunch Harry and the rest of the Gang looked for Tiffany. They couldnt find her so Hermonie suggested they go to the library. "this is the one place we would ffind Tiffany without her new sidekick" said hermonie So they walked to the library.They went in but didnt see Tiffany so they sat down at a table and talked hoping she would come in. While sitting at the table they heard giggling.Hermonie rolled her eyes in disgust. "wait a minute"alice said"id no that giggle ne where thats Tiffany" Once agin to there astonish ment Tiffany and Draco came out from behind a bookshelf. But this time it wasnt just ordinary they were holding hands as they walked out of the library. Ron shook his head and said " were they just holding hands" " yeah" said Hermonie " and he was carrying her books too." "what has my big mouth got us in to now"sighed Hermonie. they went outside to find Tiffany and talk to her.So they walked around and they saw to peopple sitting in the distance. "Lets go see if they've seen them"said ron so they walked and as they got closer they noticed it was Tiffany and Draco. But they werent just sitting. "OMG!"exclaimed Hermonie"Their kissing" Harry ran over there. "What r u doing kissing him" harry screamed "look you guys i like Draco and if you guys dont thats fine but just because you dont dosent mean i dont ok we can still be friend and i'll hang out with you" Tiffany explaind "i just like different people." "well its ok i guess" said harry " maybe now me and Draco can be friends." harry looked at draco "Why not and i'll try to be nice to you guys more often ok" said Draco "well if thats the case kiss away"said ron "as long as your going to be nice kiss away it fine with me" Everyone laughed even Draco. "yeah, i guess we could be friends with Draco cause we really never tryed"siad hermonie" its a chance to start over" " i wonder what snape is going to think if he finds out about this" alice said everyone just laughed . 


	3. Lessons in niceness

As we all know becomeing friends with enemies is very hard.Try as they may Harry and Draco could not be nice to each other.But Tiffany and Hermione had a plan.Tiffany would atempt to teach Draco to be nice to Harry,while Hermoine would teach Harry to be nice to Draco.Not quite sure how this would work they decided to present there idea to both the boys before they tried it. They found both of them in the library at different tables.Tiffany slowly walk towards Draco, while Hermoine rush quitely to Harry.   
  
"Draco" Tiffany said  
  
He looked up with a very startled look.  
  
"What do need?" he said  
  
"come over here to Harry's table we need to discuss something with you" she said sweetly  
  
They walked to the table and sat down quitely hopping not to draw any attetion to this akward situation.  
  
"Now that were all here"Hermione started"we have somethig we need to talk about."  
  
"What is it and make this snappy i have work to do!"Draco snapped  
  
"Draco if this is going to work you need to listen and be quite"Tiffany stated sternly  
  
"ok ok"he said"but i have loads of homework."  
  
"Anyways Tiffany and I have come up with and plan to teach you two to be nice to each other" Hermione stated plainly  
  
"We thought I could teach Draco to be nice to you Harry"Tiffany began"Hermione could teach you to be nice to Draco:  
  
"And exactly how do you expect this to work out"Draco and Harry said at the sametime.  
  
"Well how exactly we dont know"siad Hermione"But its worth giving it a shot if you really like Tiffany dont you think Draco?"  
  
"OK OK i get it if this is going to keep me and Tiffany together its worth a shot"Draco said in reassurance  
  
"Well thats all we needed you can get back to your work now "said Tiffany sweetly  
  
Both of the girls walked off talking about how they could get there plan to work.While they were working out there plan they would have never thought that anything bad could ever happen but so wrong they were.They went back to the girls dormitory and talked over there idea.Around ten harry strolled back to the Gryffundor common room and with out syaing a word to anyone went to bed.As soon as he walked in the dormitory he was attacked by Ron who started talk immediately.  
  
"Harry Harry have you heard what the girls are up to"he asked quickly makein sure no one could hear him.  
  
"Yes I have they came and talked to me and Draco this evening"Harry said taking off his rode.  
  
"Do you think it will work"he asked  
  
"If you would have heard what Hermione said about Draco and Tiffany"harry siad"she told him if he wanted it to work out between them he'll make it work so im sure it will work."  
  
"im going to bed Ron leave me alone now!"Harry said aggervated  
  
The next morning was Saturday. Harry was awoke early by someone eagerly tapping his sholder.  
  
"Harry Harry wake up"someone whispered   
  
He roled over and put on his glasses and looked at who unfortunately woke him early in the morning.It was Hermione "Harry Harry get up its time to start"she whispered.  
  
"OK OK im up gosh why so early?"he asked  
  
"We have to get an early start if this is going to work."she snapped  
  
Meanwhile since Tiffany was not allowed in the Slytherin House, she had Dobby the elf go awake Draco with a note. He took the note and woke up Draco.  
  
"What do you want?"Draco demanded  
  
"D-D-Dobby has been s-s-sent with a n-n-note for you s-s-sir"Dobby stammered  
  
"Give it here"Draco snapped snatching the note from Dobby.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
"Draco,  
  
Meet me at the bench in front of the pond asap.Please hurry we   
  
are to begin lessons today.Im sure you will be pleased if you do good   
  
today.It will only be two hours see you soon.  
  
signed  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Tiffany"  
  
Asif Draco needed to read the signers name he could have told by the very neat and bubbly handwriting.During this very odd morning Professor Snape was informed about Mr.Malfoy new girlfriend.Snape was pleased at his pupils picking weather or not a Gryffindor.He liked this student because she was a A student in potions and had an attitude ten times the size of herself.Draco got dressed and went to the bench and sure enought there was Tiffany,but she was accompanyed by Ronald Weasley g/f and her friend Alice.  
  
"What is she doing here"Draco asked  
  
"Draco Draco Draco sweetheart she's only here to help us with your lessons"Tiffany said as she softly kissed him on the cheek"If thats not a problem."  
  
"Its fine its fine."Draco said returning her kiss  
  
Alice was astonished to see that Draco had a loving side.They were to begin teaching Draco how to b nice to Harry.  
  
"First thing first"Alice said"you have to be willing to be nice before we can make any progress."  
  
"Thats true"Tiffany continued"so are you willing to be nice to Harry?"  
  
"I'll try my hardest"Draco started"but he'll have to beable to return the niceness."  
  
"Thats not a good prespective on this Draco"Alice said sternly  
  
Then they began their lessons,while Hermione took Harry to Hagrids cabin.  
  
"Oh Hello there"Hagrid said"almost forgot you was comeing over"  
  
"Hello Hagrid"Harry and Hermione said  
  
"What are we doing here Hermione?"Harry asked  
  
"Hagrid has agreed to help me teach you"She said enthusiastically  
  
They began teach Harry with no further conversation.A few weeks went by and the lessons seemed to have work. Draco had not said one bad thing about Harry in about 2 weeks.To everyone it seemed nice, but Snape was starting to get a little suspicious.As everyone was leaving potions to go towards Transfiguration Snape hold Malfoy back.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy would you please stay after class?" Snape says with a akward smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes,Sir"Draco rplies 


	4. Back to the old way

After thier conversation Draco rushed back to Transfiguration.Tiffany was in her usual sit by Crabbe and Goyle waiting for Draco to come to class.  
  
"Go tell Harry and the others we need to talk after class"Draco siad with a worried look"Tell them to meet us in the library asap."  
  
Tiffany swiftly walk down to the others.  
  
"Whats up?! Tiffany"they all said in accord  
  
"Draco looks worried and he said to meet us in the library after class!"she told them and walked back to her seat.  
  
After class everyone rushed to the Great hall for lunch while Draco,Tiffany,Hermione,Harry,Ron,and Alice rushed to the library.  
  
"What is so important that you made us all come here before lunch?"Ron asked dully  
  
"Snape knows somethings up!"Draco told them what Snape said after class "he asked me why me and Potter have not been in are usual disarray."  
  
"I told him that I dont pay attetion to Potter any more cause have better things to do."he said"Then he siad is it your new girlfriend that is takeing up your time?"  
  
Tiffany was shocked.  
  
"how did he find out?"she asked worried"You didnt get in trouble did you?"  
  
"I dont know how he found out but i didnt get in trouble"Draco said trying to calm her down"He said he doesnt mind because your one of his star pupils and you have an atitude to match mine"  
  
"So we need to lay low on the niceness for a while"Hermione said"Go back to the regular way for a bit."  
  
"Sounds great to me!"Draco exclaimed with an evil smirk  
  
"Now Draco darling"Tiffany said"Dont be to harsh with the insults now"  
  
"Oh dont worry i wont."he said with pleasure  
  
"Well catch you later pot head"Draco said  
  
"see you guyz later tonight"Tiffany said leaveing hand in hand with Draco.  
  
That night Tiffany and the others went back to the common room to talk about what Draco might do know that they have to go back to the"old way".  
  
"I dont think he'll do anything to drastic."Tiffany told them.  
  
"Is that just because hes your boyfriend"Ron asked"or os it because you really dont think he will?"  
  
"Ron dont be rude"exclaimed Hermione"he wont do anything to bad cause he likes Tiffany and he knows not to make her mad"  
  
"thats true"Harry said  
  
"Well how are we sure she gonna get mad"Ron said throwing a nasty glance at Tiffany.  
  
"Ron why do you have to be such a jerk"Tiffany exclaimed holding back tears"God Ron i cant eve beleive you'd say that im going to bed good night!"  
  
"RON!!!!!"Harry and Hermione said together  
  
"Now we'll be lucky if she does tell him to lay off a bit"Harry said   
  
"Why do you always mess things up?"Hermione asked  
  
The next day they went to potions and noticed Tiffany was in a pair with Draco.Everyone eles was paired up too.Snape put Harry with Crabbe , Ron with Goyle , and Hermione with Pansy. They didnt understand why Snape would pair Draco and Tiffany together knowing about them, but then again they were his two favorite students. Then to themselves they thought its back to the "Old Way" but just for a while. 


End file.
